<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conscience by clarityhiding</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101979">Conscience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/pseuds/clarityhiding'>clarityhiding</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Robin &amp; the Bat [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Drabble, Family Drama, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Robin, Movie: Batman: Death in the Family (2020), Tim Drake is Batkid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/pseuds/clarityhiding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightwing doesn't approve of the new hero(es) in Gotham.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Robin &amp; the Bat [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JayTim Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conscience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Rooftop Rendezvous prompt of JayTim Week 2021.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I thought I told you to get out of this city!"</p><p>"What do you care? You've already abandoned it for an even shittier one," Red Robin growled back. Fucking <em>Nightwing</em> and his fucking holier-than-thou attitude. Someone ought to shut him up for good—</p><p>"Hey." A slim hand slipped around his wrist, stilling it halfway to his side holster. "It's okay. I believe in you." Batkid smiled up at him, confident and sure, and Jason felt his whole being relax.</p><p>"You dragged a <em>kid</em> into this?! Red Robin—"</p><p>"I volunteered! And I'm not some kid, I'm <em>Batman</em>."</p><p>"He's really, really not."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="http://themandylion.tumblr.com/">I have a tumblr!</a> Come visit if you want ridiculous AU headcanons, rants about the English language (and/or educational publishing), plague fangirling, adorable baby bats, and veeeeery occasional fanart.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>